


It's About Time

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Random Romance oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Dan finally pops the question that Runo has been waiting for years to hear. Takes place in the second half of the forth season. DanxRuno. A random oneshot. I love these idiots.
Relationships: DanxRuno, Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso/Misaki Runo
Kudos: 8





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Hi guys, so this is honestly totally random. I've been on my Catradora and Supercorp ships sailing away and then this kinda hit me out of nowhere, so I sat down for a good half hour to get it out of my head.
> 
> Honestly I wish they would have put more romantic moments with Dan and Runo in the final season. They had so many minor ones in the first two seasons then they just dropped it, which drives me nuts to this day. So I guess this oneshot has been popping up for a while, but really I just want to see more romantic fics with DanxRuno again and I've been on a romantic high with my other ships so I just went with it when it popped up this time. They really missed the perfect chance to finally re-solidify this romance in the last season. Especially now that they are older and more mature.
> 
> So enjoy I guess!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It's about Time

They were on the balcony again. Dan was in his black tank top and red sweatpants with Drago in deep thought about how this war with the Mechanoids was going. Runo had come out to check on them when she saw them out there. They talked over plans for a bit and how things could get worse, or better.

Runo leaned her head against Dan's shoulder. It had been so long since they had been able to just be alone together.

"We will figure this out Dan. I'll do everything I can to help you and I won't leave until this resolves. I promise." Runo promised. She felt him shift his weight and turn towards her so she lifted her head off of his shoulder to look him in the eye.

"I know. You have always had such faith in us, I could never thank you enough for it." Dan said while leaning down a bit towards her. She smiled and closed the gap between their lips. They held it for what felt like forever. Slowly they broke apart and Dan cupped Runo's cheek in his hand.

"Maybe... maybe this time you could stay even after its over. We could open up a small school for classes in the other languages that you have wanted to teach since we started traveling to other worlds. You could run the classes and Mira could help with the ethics and harder languages. And I'm sure Murucho would happily give you one of our spare rooms here in our house. What do you say? Would you like to stay this time?" Dan asked in such a soft manner putting and much sincerity in it as he could. Runo's eyes shined in the moonlight until the tears finally fell down her face. She couldn't believe he remembered that idea, it had been so long ago that her and Mira had mentioned it to him.

She squeezed her eyes to try to stop the tears so she wouldn't seem like a gushing mess when she gave her answer. "Of course you idiot. I've been waiting for 3 years for you to ask me to move in with you guys. What took you so long?" She asked through tears of joy that Dan whipped from her cheeks. He chuckled.

"Maybe tunnel vision, maybe puberty, who knows." Runo couldn't help but laugh to.

"I thought it was both." Drago pipped up all of the sudden, effectively startling them both. Now Runo outright laughed long and hard.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that clueless." Dan argued.

"Really? Then you had everyone fooled." Drago stated in partial glee. Mocking Dan was always fun. Dan's face turned redder then his pants. Runo practically broke a rib she was laughing so hard.

Finally Dan gave up and just folded his arms over the balcony and layed his head on them in defeat. He really was hopeless when it came to romance. Once Runo calmed down she walked over and leaned next to him again.

"You know we really have come a long way from where we started. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Anyways, I'm going to go talk to Mira about our plan getting the green light and also call my parents and tell them I'm moving here. Don't stay out here too late and get plenty of sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She said as she walked away with a content smile on her face. She couldn't see it, but Dan had the same smile and slight blush on his face too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked this small one shot. I will be working on Failed Efforts again, no worries. But I might take a couple more cracks at this couple with some more oneshots just for the fun of it. We shall see.


End file.
